Killer Walkers Can Be Killed
by yotoots
Summary: This is a crossover story based off three Tv shows. The walking dead and Vampire diaries and Wolf Lake. In this story you will meet my own Characters as well as Daryl and Rick and Beth and some of the other walking dead characters. Their will be some romance and then some action with death. Hope you all enjoy it.


Lena blackstone lay in her bed in the safe town of Wolf Lake,Wa she had only heard of the Walkers attacking everywhere else unlike the rest of the world her town and a few around it had huge concrete fences with huge gates to enter and exit on either side you went to go out to other neiboring towns and they too had the same fences. So for 9 towns all the way up to Seattle they were safe from these walking dead zombie like creatures. So life for them meant they were safe and had food and water and power. She had not long woken up but she just felt like laying in bed. The thing was her mind was in over drive because unlike most in her town she was allowed to come and go as she pleased being that she was a hybrid not a normal skinwalker or as other people would call her people (werewolf).

She slowly peeled herself out of her bed and then made her bed and then she walked closet and picked out a outfit of tight hip hugging jeans and some black heeled boots and then a red lace tank top and a black leather jacket. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out the matching red lace bra and panties she would be wearing under her outfit and headed into the shower. She turned the shower tap on to the temp she wanted and got undressed from her night gown while the water warmed up. She climbed into the shower when it was warmed up to where she wanted it and let the water cascade down over her body with its full force while she enjoyed the water drops running down her body massaging it as they went. She smiled to herself at the plan she had pop into her head and then washed her body and hair. She could always come home for showers and food and warmth if she needed to.

She climbed out of the shower and grabbed for her white fluffy towel and wrapped it around her small shapely frame. She dried her hair with a hair dryer and then put it up in a loose pony tail while she got the rest of her body dry. When dry she hung her towel back up on its rack beside the shower and then slowly began to dress. First her bra and panties were put on and fixed to give her clevage. She then slid her jeans on and moved around til her ass looked nice and round and excentric in the jeans and then she slid her small mid drift red lace tank top over the top of her bra. She put her black leather jacket on next and then proceeded to add a little eye liner and a little lip gloss to her face to give her that extra touch although she did not need it. She looked at herself in the mirror and then headed out of the bathroom to grab some socks so she could add her shoes to compliment her outfit more.

She walked into her room and to her dresser opening her sock draw she pulled out a pair of red socks. She went and sat on her bed while she put the socks on followed by the black high heeled boots that matched her jeans in color. She packed a small bag of clothing and put her lip gloss and a small mirror and a brush and tooth paste and tooth brush into the bag along with her black eye liner. Nothing stopped her looking sexy even if she was going on a road trip. She had family in a town up the mountains in Georgia she was going to go and see. She walked down stairs and packed herself food and water to last herself 10 days. She then packed a little soap and some washing power and then packed her bag into her car. She called her father to tell him of her plans and he told her to be careful and make sure she came home to him alive. She really was a daddies girl along with her sister's. Her brothers would have not liked her plan at all so she told her father to tell them after she was gone.

She grabbed a few more bottles of water and put them in her car. She grabbed matches and news paper so she could start fires and she grabbed barbed wire and some sharp wood. She grabbed a 9MM handgun and then 10 boxes of bullets and made sure the gun was full of its bullets. She would not be getting out of the car til she got to her destination, but better to be safe then sorry, not that she needed weapons she had her own powers to killing these things her claws for one. She walked out the back yard and filled 10 big bottles full of fuel for her car so she won't run out. She grabbed one of the plastic funnels so she can fill her car with fuel when she needs it. She grabbed two spare car batteries incase she needed them. She walked back to her car and looked inside smiling. She walked to the garage and packed herself a good sized tent that sleeps 4 in a small area that looks like a bedroom as it is split in two. she packed a fold up seat so she would not have to sit on the ground and get her clothing dirty. She packed a hammer in case she needed it and nails and some wood.

With everything feeling packed she walked back inside and grabbed 6 cans of monster energy drink so she could stay awake longer and drive longer. She smiled and left her dad a note. Will call tonight at 6pm I have my watch with me and my cell phone. She packed her 8 fully charged full phone batteries and then she had the one inside the phone. She looked at the time it read 8:50am. She grabbed her hand bag and keys and then walked out the front door locking it behind her. She walked to her car and opened the front door and climbed into the car. She put her hand bag beside her on the seat and one of the energy drinks in the cup holder in the front of her car. She put the key in the egnition and then started the car. She put her seat belt on and then put her car in reverse and pulled out of her drive way. She put her car in drive and headed for the I90 east to Atlanta.

She had been driving for a good six hours straight, she looked down at her fuel gage and saw it was still half full that made her smile. She had her music playing softly and she was singing along to it. She had seen some of the Walkers along the way but not as many as she had expected to see. She went around cars that were stopped on the streets and kept driving she was two hours drive away from Atlanta now and she decided she would keep driving until she made it there. She decided to battle with nature a few days before going to see her family. She drove and drove. She was closer now then before.

About 30 minutes later she drove into the city of Atlanta she headed south finding it was worse for the walkers in Atlanta then in other towns. She Drove down a dirt road and she could see a prison in the distance it was not far away but she did not care to go and see it so she took the little dirt road off to the side. She parked her car in a small clearing nere the small little river bed. She used her Vampire speed walk to put a nice size Barbed wire fence around an area and made herself a make shift gate so she could go in and out daily big enough to fit her car she made sure pushing on it that it did not move. She set up her tent and then her seat inside the tent. She put some of her food in the tent and left the rest in her car. She grabbed out the news paper and matches and some of her water bottles.

She was set up fully when she heard a man speak to her she turned around to come face to face with two men. One of the men had a gun while the other had a bowen arrow looking thing. She tried not to giggle at his weapon but she could not hold her giggled back both men raised an eye brow at her sudden burst of laughter as the man with the gun asked her to keep it down they are running out of bullets. She looked over at the man and asked what his using and when he told her she walked to the back of her car and pulled out 1 box of bullets that held 300 bullets and handed it to him. He was shocked and said thank you she noticed she had beed rude and walked over to the gate and unlached it and asked if they wanted to step in her small safe area. The men did and she quickly locked the fence back up making them all safe.


End file.
